The field of the invention is in the solar cell art.
P doped aluminum arsenide deposition by liquid phase epitaxial growth on a gallium arsenide substrate to provide solar cells and photocathodes are known. Such devices are disclosed by J. M. Woodall in U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,026, and M. C. Rowland et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,883. Crystal growing techniques and structures suitable for solar cells are well known. Chou H. Li in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,500,135 and 3,765,956 teaches this art. Vertical junction solar cells are known. J. F. Wise and D. L. Kendall et al. teach these structures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,690,953 and 3,969,746 respectively.